Shaka hilang ingatan
by LittleSunion
Summary: Milo membuat kericuhan lagi di sanctuary. Dan korbannya kali ini adalah Shaka


**SHAKA HILANG INGATAN **

**Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku .

* * *

**

Suatu hari yang tenang di Santuary , Athena menyuruh para goldies untuk rapat.

Athena : Apakah kalian tau mengapa aku menyuruh kalian ke sini ?

DM : Mana aku tau . Paling cuma mau suruh kita ngerjain yang aneh–aneh.

Athena : Lho ,kok kamu tau sih ?

Para Goldies kecuali Shaka : AAAPPPAAAAA ?

Shaka : Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dan akan kulakukan , Kecuali memproduksi uang .

Athena : Yaudah .Tolong belikan cream , eyeshadow ,lipstick dan blush on .

Aphrodite : Eh , Shaka ! Aku boleh titip yang sama kayak punya Saori gak ?

Shaka : Boleh , tapi uangnya mana ?

Aphrodite : Nih ! (kasih uang ke Shaka).

Athena : Baiklah .Kalian semua boleh pulang ke kuil masing-masing sekarang .Dan Shaka ,pokoknya kumu harus beli yang tadi kupesan !

Shaka : Baiklah.

Athena pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil lompat-lompat. Sangkin senangnya Athena , Athena langsung terjatuh dan menangis . Sesuai dengan permintaan Athena ,Shaka pun pergi ke kota untuk mencari barang pesanan Athena sialan itu . Shaka pun pergi ke kota untuk membeli pesanan Aphro dan Saori . Shaka pun akhirnya sampai di mall ,dan pergi ke sebuah toko make-up.

Shaka : Bu , saya mau tanya nih .

Penjual : Mau tanya apa ?

Shaka : Cream , eyeshadow ,lipstick dan blush on itu yang gimana ?

Penjual : Mas yang pake ya ?

Shaka : Bukan ! Temen saya yang pesen .Masing-masing 2 ya.

Penjual toko itu pun menyerahkan barang yang diminta oleh Shaka . Setelah itu ,Shaka pergi ke kuil Aphrodite .

Aphro : Shaka ! Terima kasih ya . Kamu baik deh !

Shaka : Saling membantu adalah perbuatan yang baik…

Aphro : Kalau kamu bilang begitu ,lain kali aku ajak kamu ke salon ya …hihihi…

Shaka langsung kabur ke kuil Saori dan menyerahkan make-up yang dia pesan .

Athena : Makasih ya Shaka …Nih uangnya .( Tumben ngak pelit )

Shaka : Jadi , boleh aku kembali ke kuilku ?

Athena : Boleh .

Saori langsung menendang Shaka keluar dari kuilnya . Untung Shaka masih sempat teleport . Shaka teleport sampai di depan kuil Milo . Saat Milo melihat Shaka akan datang ke kuilnya , Milo langsung sembunyi di atap . Saat Shaka memasuki kuil Milo , Milo langsung lompat ke belakang punggung Shaka . Kepala Shaka terbentur ke lantai dengan keras ,sampai-sampai Shaka lupa ingatan .

Milo : Shaka ! Kamu gakpapa kan ?

Shaka : Si…Siapa kau ?

Milo : Lho ? kok kamu gak ingat aku yang _cool_ ini sih ?

Shaka : Siapa namaku ?Aku cewek atau cowok ?

Milo : Namamu Shaka , dan kamu itu cewek

Shaka : Oh ,pantas saja kulitku dan wajahku mulus sekali .(sambil melihat kaca)

"_Bisa jadi masalah nih !"_pikir Milo.

Tiba-tiba Camus datang .Camus melihat Shaka sedang bermain dengan pisau-pisau di dapur .

Camus : …Apaan tuh si Shaka ?

Milo : Oh , si Shaka ? Kayaknya dia lupa ingatan .Dia ngak ingat apa-apa .

Camus : Kita panggil goldies yang lain .

Milo : Buat apa ?

Camus : Buat pikirin cara agar ingatan Shaka kembali .

Milo : Yaudah .Terserah deh !

Setelah satu jam para goldies pun berkumpul dan mengadakan rapat di kuil Milo .

Milo : Jadi , gimana nih ? Pikirkan rencana dong !

DM : Mungkin kalau dihipnotis bisa ingat kembali .

Mu : Memangnya bisa ?

Milo : Mana bisa .

Shaka : LALALALALA….(nari balet)

Camus : Mungkin kita suruh dia meditasi aja .itu kan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Kanon : Jadi ,siapa yang cukup sabar untuk nemenin dia meditasi ?

( Semua goldies melirik ke arah Camus)

Camus : Oke deh !

Camus pun menyeret Shaka ke kuilnya .

Camus : Sekarangkamu harus bermeditasi dengan posisi ini .(Menunjukkan foto yang diambil Milo secara diam-diam saat Shaka sedang bermeditasi .)

Shaka : Jadi ini aku ya ?Aku kok bisa ngambang-ngambang di udara sih ?

Camus : Itulah yang dari dulu aku tidak tau .

Saat Shaka dan Camus sedang bermeditasi , Aphrodite tiba-tiba datang .

Aphro : Mus ! kamu kok ikutan meditasi sama si Shaka ?

Camus : Dia lupa ingatan .Makanya aku disuru nemenin dia meditasi .

Shaka : Wow ! Kamu cantik sekali ! Tapi kok kamu mirip laki-laki ya ?

Aphro : Aku ini laki-laki tau ! Omong-omong ,kamu mau gak pergi ke salon sama aku?

Shaka : Boleh ,boleh !

Camus : JANGAN ! Ingatanmu nanti gak balik-balik gimana ?

Shaka : Habis dari salon kan masih bisa lanjut kan ? Cewek ke salon kan gak jadi masalah .

Aphro : Iya . Kayaknya pergi ke salon sama Shaka lebih asik deh daripada sama si kepiting .

Camus : Yaudah deh ! Janji ya !

Shaka : Iya ! Aku pergi dulu ya ganteng .

Karena mendengar kata-kata Shaka , Camus langsung merinding ketakutan . Mereka pun langsung pergi ke salon . Sampai di sana , Aphrodite selalu berbicara tentang make-up selagi mereka di pedicure oleh salah satu petugas salon. Sampai-sampai , rata-rata pengunjung salon sweetdrop melihat mereka .

Aphro : Habis ini kita pergi shopping ya . Nanti kutraktir deh !

Shaka : Oke .

Aphro : Sementara kamu lupa ingatan , tinggal di kuilku dulu ya .

Shaka : Ngak ngerepotin nih ?

Aphro : Ngak kok .

Shaka : Oke . Deal !

Setelah dari salon , Aphrodite dan Shaka pun pergi shooping di mall .

Aphro : Shaka ! Shaka ! Lihat nih ! Kalungnya bagus banget !

Shaka : Iya,beli aja . Kayaknya cocok deh untuk kamu !

Aphrodite pun langsung membeli kalung itu dan langsung pulang ke kuilnya .Sampai di kuilnya , Aphrodite mencoba memakai kalung yang baru dibelinya itu .

Aphro : Shaka ! Cocok ngak ?

Shaka : Cocok kok !

Aphro : Sekarang , aku akan mengajari kamu cara memakai make-up .

Shaka : YAY !

Aphrodite pun mengajari Shaka cara memakai make-up .Sampai-sampai , Shaka terlihat seperti perempuan ! Beberapa menit kamudian , Milo datang ke kuil Aphrodite untuk meminta maaf kepada Shaka .

Milo : Hi cewek~(sambil mengedipkan matanya)

Shaka : Apaan sih kamu ?

Aphro : Sembarangan masuk kuil orang aja kamu !

Milo : Tapi , kok ada juga ya cewek yang suka sama kamu ?

Aphro : Coba kamu liat baik-baik ! Ini Shaka !

Milo : Eh, Shaka kok jadi cantik banget ya ?

Shaka : Aku habis di make-up si Aphro .

Milo : Tadi bukannya kamu meditasi sama si Camus ?

Shaka : Iya ,tapi Aphro tadi ngajak aku ke salon .

Milo : Kamu kok mau sih ?

Shaka : Habis meditasi membosankan sih !

Milo : …. Bukannya kamu paling suka meditasi ?

Shaka : Yang Bener ? Gak mungkin ah !

Milo : Bener ! Makanya kita suruh kamu meditasi .

Shaka : Jadi yang di foto tadi itu beneren aku ya ?

Milo : Iya ! Kita mau cari cara supaya ingatanmu kembali .

Shaka : GAK MAU ! AKU MAU TETAP SEPERTI INI !

Aphro : BENAR ! AKAN KUPAKAIKAN MAKE-UP TIAP HARI !

Milo (ketakutan) : Terserah deh !

Milo pun kembali ke kuilnya dan mengadakan rapat .

Milo : Kok kalian berempat aja yang datang ? Kita pikirkan rencana lain lagi !

DM : Kayaknya si Shaka lebih baik begini saja daripada dulu .

Kanon : Memang bener juga sih…

Camus : Milo…waktu itu kok Shaka bisa lupa ingatan sih ? Tadi aku lupa Tanya .

Milo pun menceritakan kejadian tersebut .

Mu : Makannya hati-hati dong .

Kanon: Milo ! Aku tau cara untuk kembalikan ingatan si Shaka !

Milo : Gimana ? gimana ?

Kanon : Kepalanya ditabok keras-keras aja . Pasti bisa balik !

Mu : Bener juga ya...tapi gimana caranya ?

DM : Aku tau ! Begini rencananya … aku dan Kanon akan naik ke atas pohon sambil mengambil sebuah topeng manusia punyaku. Nanti Camus akan membuat Shaka kepeleset dan kaki Shaka akan terkilir atau patah pun terserah lah ! terus , Milo akan menggendong Shaka ke pohon tempat aku dan Kanon manjat dan aku akan menjatuhkan topeng itu. Setuju ?

Mu : Terus aku gimana ?

DM : Kamu liat aja .

Milo : Oke ! Besok kita langsung mulai !

Camus : Kok besok ?

Milo : Hari ini udah capek !

Mu : Yasudah , kita pergi ya ?

Milo : Pergi sana !

Keesokan harinya , Milo pun pergi ke kuil Aphrodite .

Milo : Selamat pagi Shaka .

Shaka : Selamat pagi ganteng !

Wajah Milo langsung menjadi semerah tomat .

Milo : Kita jalan-jalan yuk !

Shaka : Aphro ! Aku jalan-jalan bereng Milo dulu ya !

Aphro : Aku ikut dong !

Milo : Gak boleh !

Aphro : Jahat !

Milo : Kita langsung pergi aja yuk .

Shaka : Okey .

Milo dan Shaka pun pergi ke taman . Milo melihat DM dan Kanon menunggu di atas pohon dengan sebuah kepala manusia sesuai rencana . Camus juga sedang bersembunyi di belakakang semak-semak . Setelah sekitar 10 menit , Camus membekukan sedikit lantainya dan Shaka pun terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir .Milo langsung menggendong Shaka ala bridal dan meletakkannya di bawah pohon itu . Setelah berberapa detik , DM pun melempar topeng itu .Tapi topeng DM malah jatuh mengenai kepala Milo . Sebelum Milo terjatuh pingsan kepala Milo langsung menghantam kepala Shaka dengan keras sampai-sampai ingatan Shaka langsung pulih .

Shaka : Uhhh…Milo…

Kanon dan Camus : MILO ! Kamu gapapa kan ?

Milo : … (sudah pingsan)

DM : Kita pulang yuk !

Shaka : AAAAAAAAAA ! KENAPA KUKUKU ADA GAMBAR-GAMBAR MENJIJIKKAN INI ? KENAPA AKU MEMAKAI MAKE-UP ?

Akhirnya mereka pun menyeret Milo balik ke kuil mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan Shaka menjerit-jerit sendiri .

* * *

**THE END**

**BEHIND THE SCENE :**

**Milo : Kok tiap kali aku yang buat masalah sih ?**

**Sunion : Kan gapapa kan ? Kakakku Scarlet aja hampir menikam aku pekai garpu waktu makan mangga , waktu aku bilang mau bikin fic begini .**

**Milo : Tapi kamu kok jahat sama aku ?**

**Sunion : Kamu bukan karakter Favorite ku sih… **


End file.
